1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to seals within a rotary engine. More particularly, this invention pertains to the tip seals on the rotor of a rotary engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary engines, such as the rotary planetary engines disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,932,047; 7,044,102; 7,350,501; 7,614,382; and 8,109,252 have rotating and orbiting elements that wipe or slide across an inside surface of the engine. Such types of rotary engines have a main rotor with circular cutouts. Inside each circular cutout is a planetary rotor that orbits the center of rotation of the main rotor. The planetary rotor has faces that sequentially cycle through intake, compression, combustion, and exhaust. Other rotary engines include those such as the Wankel engine. These engines operate with a different configuration than described herein. For example, the Wankel-type engines operate with a rotor mounted on an eccentric with the rotor moving within a two-lobed cavity.
Unlike reciprocating engines that have piston rings that provide a seal between moving parts, rotary engines have multiple surfaces moving against each other in a non-linear fashion. The interface between these surfaces require a seal in order for the combustion chamber to maintain compression.